pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ampharosisawesome
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokeumans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cameron Taylor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SorrowPea (Talk) 07:56, February 13, 2011 How do you show the contents on your character file? Hey Cameron! You should add your avatar here! Agreed! Well, use the templates! 03:43, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I Miss YOU Too! I promise i'll find a way back on! I hope so James. I miss you a lot bro Sakato's Mission “Sakato! Wake up!” Austin yelled. “Le me sleep.” I mumbled, my eyes still closed. “But a traitor was captured at the base!” That woke me up. I jumped out of my bed immediately. “Wha-What! Who?!” “It was that new kid who won the tournament.” “Brandon?” “Yup, that’s him. The escapee ratted him out. Boy am I glad he was captured before anyone got hurt.” Austin said with obvious relief. “Hmmmmm.” “What?” asked Austin. “I don’t trust that Lopunny. I never did.” I said flatly. “You haven’t trusted her since she said Connor wanted you dead. Face it, she’s a good guy.” “I don’t care what you say. I know she’s lying. I can feel it.” I said. “You can feel it. Wow. I wish everyone had that ability.” He said sarcastically. “Look. Trust her if you want, but I know Brandon didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve kept an eye on him.” “Then explain the tournament.” Austin challenged. “Maybe it was a fluke. Or maybe he has an ability like I do. It’s not that uncommon.” I pondered. “I’ll research it.” “Well you may want to do that later. His trial is in a few minutes and EVERYONE has to attend.” He said, stressing the everyone to acknowledge how I always skip the assemblies. “Fine,” I grumbled. “Let’s go.” And I darted out of the room. "The trail of Brandon the Lucario will commence now," said the judge, "Bring in the first witness!" The Lopunny stood. "I would like to call Larry Belowhich to the stand." The Loudred from the tournament came and sat down in the witness box. "So Larry," Mindy started, "I saw your story on the news this morning about the tournament. Tell me about Brandon's performance in said tournament." He shrugged, "He was surprisingly good for a rookie, and he was able to survive attacks that would've made most Pokeumans faint.”Can you give me an example?" she asked. Larry scratched his head, "Weeeellllllll, he did get hit dead-on by an Aura Sphere attack, and he was about to be called out but then he suddenly got back up and started battling again like nothing had happened. It was totally weird." (That was true.) I thought. (But there must be some other explanation.) "No further questions," Mindy said and sat back down. Brandon’s little friend stood up next. "I would like to call Cameron the Hippopatas to the stand!" Cameron stood up. If anyone could bail Brandon out it would be Cameron. He looked at Brandon, nodded, then sat down in the witness box. Mike started to question Cameron. "Cameron, how would you describe Brandon as a Pokeuman?" Cameron grinned. "Brandon is one of the nicest Pokeumans I have ever met! He has been nice and supportive and we are a perfect match in battle! He's not a spy and I know in my heart that he is innocent!" the Lopunny stared at Cameron, "A pretty bold statement, seems a bit suspicious," she said. I glared at Mindy. How dare she accuse my friend! "No further questions," he said and Cameron got out of the witness box and sat back down. Mindy stood up, "I would like to send Brandon to the stand for questioning," she said. "Motion carried," the judge said. Brandon got up and sat down at the prosecutors stand. "Is it true that the head of the Pokextinction organization had specifically sent you to this very base to steal information from us?" Mindy asked. "No, I swear!" Brandon said. "Well I have one piece of incriminating evidence that proves he is lying, I swiped this black box on my way out of the Pokextinction base I was held captive in." She took out a black recorder and pressed the play button. It was a voice I only heard once in my dream linking. It was Mr. X. "Date: March 23, 2010. I have decided to send a spy into the Long Island base to steal the last piece of the puzzle for my plans to be complete. I have decided to send my nephew in to the base. His name is Brandon." It seemed like it was real. But it couldn’t have been. Brandon must be innocent. At least I hope. Everyone in the room gasped. "Mr. Brandon, do you wish to object?" asked Judge Duty. Mike stood up, "I would like to say something your honor." He stood up, "My client is a Pokeuman like everyone else, in the few short days I have know him, I have grown to love the big lovable oaf, so in conclusion, I nothing else to say." He smiled and sat back down. "Do you have any one you would like to send to the stand Mr. Lucario?" asked the Judge. He seemed to be in trouble now. "Uhhhh," Mike stammered, "We…..would….um….," I was about to go up myself when that psychic beat me to it. "I would like to say a few words myself," Kyle the Lucario said. "Kyle? You…you want to vouch for me?" asked Brandon. He nodded, "I know that she lied," he said and took to the witness box. Mike got up to question. "Uh, so Kyle, what evidence do you have that Brandon is not a Pokextinction spy?" Kyle crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm not saying that Brandon is not a spy, but I just want to share this one piece of information with all of you." "As most of you know, my eyes can see visions of the future. A few days before Mindy arrived, I had one of my most intense visions yet." "What did you see?" asked Mike. Kyle opened his eyes, "I saw a Pokémon! In Asula's office! Stealing files from a cabinet case!" Everyone gasped. "What Pokémon did you see?" asked Mindy, who was strangely looking worried. "I couldn't see it was too dark, but according to the calendar on Asula's desk, the files were being stolen on Monday evening." Mike gasped, "But, Brandon was locked up in jail on Monday evening!" Mindy suddenly stood up, "So what? Brandon could have had an accomplish to steal the Gemstone files! Any idiot knows how important they are to the Pokextinction organization!" My ears perked up. (Gemstone files? What the hell is that all about?) "Mindy, no one but the leaders of the Pokeuman bases know about the Gemstone files. Not even Brandon knows about them. So how do you know about them?" That’s when Mindy’s act began to unravel. "Uh, I uh, heard it from Mr. X himself," she said with much uncertainty. Asula looked her directly in the eye. "You're the spy, aren't you?" she said. Kyle stood up, "Asula she's the one who I saw steal the files in my vision!" he shouted. Mindy smirked evilly, "So, you finally figured out." "BOUNCE!" she yelled and jumped over Asula, bounced off Mike's face and started running out the door. "I need someone to search Mindy's room now! Everyone else go after her!" Asula shouted. I immediately ran after her, hoping I was fast enough to catch her. When she came into my sights, she disappeared. “NO! I’M STILL NOT FAST ENOUGH! GAHHH!!!!” I growled. It wasn’t fair! I was the fastest at the base. Why couldn’t I catch a simple spy! Austin came up. “Are you all right Sakato?” “Just leave me alone!” I yelled and ran straight for the pools. I needed some time for myself. I knew she was lying. She lied about everything. Even about Connor! She had to have. *Flash Back* “Are you the escapee? Mindy?” I asked the Lopunny. “Yup” she said rather bored. “What do you want?” “I’ve come to ask you for information about someone.” I said. She sat up and looked me straight in the eye. I tried not to blush. She was pretty cute, but then again it could just be her cute charm affecting me. “Who do you want to know about?” She asked. “Connor Goldsberry.” I said flatly. “Soooo, you must be Sakato! I heard all about you from Connor!” She said cheerfully. “You-you did?” I asked. “Yup! Well, that was before the mind wipe.” “M-m-mind wipe!” I said, getting pale. “Yeah. Now all he talks about is how much he hates you for abandoning him.” All the color drained from my face. I turned to leave without saying goodbye or thanks. “Oh! And one more thing.” She said, making me stop. “He said he want’s you,” I started to gain a bit of hope, only for it to be crushed bye her next sentence. “He said he want’s you dead!” I ran out of the room, hoping no one saw the tears. *End of Flash Back* I entered the pool room through the training area entrance. I walked to the wall behind the stands of the Battle arena area. “Sakato Hanaturo.” I said. A door slid open and I rushed inside, hoping no one saw. When the door closed behind me, I fell into darkness. “Lights!” The walls began to glow a soft blue light. I headed straight for my tech room. I stepped up to my computer and turned it on. “Password: Voda a Vitr” “Password and voice pattern confirmed. Welcome Sakato” so being a computer geek did have its good side. “Sakato’s Database. Chat server 1309. Password, the Missionary.” I said. Sakato’s database was my own special website that has pokemon information for the public, but holds much more for the four leaders, Me, Cody, Rachael, and Connor. At first the only hidden thing was this server, but now it hides maps of the pokeumans’ base, stats on pokeumans, and of course, plans for busting Connor out of Pokextinction. Technically, I’m not allowed to talk to humans or go on a public sight, but I’m a bit of a hacker if I do say so myself. “Cody is online.” My computer stated. “Hey Cody!” I typed. “Sakato! Where u been?” “Is operation CEA 29 a go?” I asked, ignoring his question. “Always strait to the point with u huh. Yeah. Rachael, me, and our little friends r gonna bust him out tomorrow morning.” “I gotta get some shut eye now. I’ll send ya a message before we leave.” “cya!” I typed back. “Cody is offline” my computer said as he logged off. “Might as well watch some movies while I wait for curfew so I can see Mrs. Asula.” I muttered to myself. I logged on to PokemonEpisode.com and watched a couple of the new shows for a while. Then something unexpected happened right before I logged off. “Connor is online.” “WHAT!” “Connor is offline.” Connor hasn’t been on since he was captured. Could that really have been him, or just some bug? No time to think about it now. I had to go. I walked through the halls, flashing my pass to any night guard who passed. When I got to Mrs. Asula’s office the Machamp studied my pass, then ate it. I always wondered what they taste like if he would eat them. Reggie, Nathan, a Kecleon, a Gothitelle, a Krokorok, and a Ludicolo were already there. Then Starr and the Brandon came in. “It appears everyone is here,” said Asula. "Why am I here?" I asked. Asula looked at me, “Hush, all shall be revealed. Now, the reason I have called you here is because through Mindy’s diary, we have found important information.” The Gothitelle looked up, “What kind of information Asula?” Asula slithered out of her tank, opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out the diary. She flipped through the pages and began to read. Entry #246 “The Pokéxtinction has received information on the Gemstone Files. Currently the Lexington base has sent them to a different base. My uncle is beginning to suspect that they have sent it towards New York, as they are a strong base. We plan on heading to the Pine Barrens Pokéxtinction base in a month or two.” Turned a few pages and read on. Entry #251 “My uncle has come up with a plan, after gathering more information, we have discovered that our suspicions have been confirmed, the Gemstone Files we need are being held at the Long Island Pokéuman Base. In 3 weeks prior to his arrival at the Pine Barrens Pokéxtinction base, we shall set up a little act, in which I will pretend to be chased by the very minions I order so they shall accept me as one of their own. Zane and the big three have already arrived at Pine Barrens in case things go wrong. I also require a scapegoat, as to not draw attention to myself. The plan will be put into effect in a week.” Nathan gasped when Asula finished reading. I looked over at him. “Nathan,” Asula said, “She is in fact talking about your brother.” I saw tears well up in the Pidgeot’s eyes, before he quickly wiping them away. “So, what’s the plan?” asked the Krokorok. “Patience Curtis,” said Asula, “For now you, Reggie, Lizzie, Wallace and Samantha go and patrol. See if there are any suspicious people hanging around.” Reggie stood up, “You heard the woman, let’s move,” he said and Reggie, the Kecleon, the Ludicolo, the Gothitelle and the Krokorok left the office, leaving me with Starr, Nathan, and Brandon. "I guess I better go too," said Nathan as he got up from his seat. "No, the four of you stay. I have to tell you something very important," said Asula. Nathan sat back down. "Why are we here?" asked Starr. Asula sat down at her desk. "The reason I have called you here is because the majority of you have had someone close to you captured by the Pokéxtinction organization. Nathan and Starr, both of your brothers were taken, and Sakato, you know who we’re talking about." Tears started to well up in my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. "So, what's the plan?" Brandon asked. Asula sighed and began speaking again. "Nathan, you are already a member of the PRT, so you can freely leave this base, but the trip isn't for two weeks, so it'll be a good idea to train." Nathan nodded silently. "As for the rest of you, if you want to help your loved ones, I suggest you take the survival class. You can only be assigned if you graduate at the top class.” I stood up immediately. “Y-You mean…I can help save Connor?” Asula nodded. I darted out of the room in a blink of an eye. I got to the clip board in front of her office and sign my name in that sloppy cursive I was known for back at school. Now I had a chance to save Connor. A better chance then beating the Elite Four. All I had to do was pass a stupid two week class. How hard could it be? Rebirth part II: Scars of Past Flames Rebirth Prologue: Part II Scars of Past Flames I knelt before the grave, tears in my eyes. I sighed and reached into my pack. I pulled out my Humanizing ring and fit it onto my paw. Within moments, I was my old Human self. I had a Black shirt with a vaporeon image on it, and a pair of faded blue shorts. Next to my quick claw, there was a dragon necklace with a lapis-lupus held by the tail. I also had on a pair of white running shoes. My hair had turned its usual brown and my eyes were silver. I used contacts to make them Silver cause I never liked having brown eyes. I looked back at the grave and started to cry. “Sakato?” asked a voice. I turned around to see Cameron in his human form, too. Then I looked back at the grave. “who was that?” he asked. “He-he was Sakato. The Real one.” I answered sadly. “The real one? What do you mean?” He sounded confused. “Sakato is not my real name. It’s his. He gave his life to save me, so I took his name to live in honor of him.” I said with my eyes closed. “Then what’s your real name?” Cameron asked. I knew that question was coming. “It-it’s Jimmy.” “Jimmy? Hmmmmmm.” What?” I asked. “nothing, I was Just expecting something cooler.” I sweat-dropped. “I’m only Human. I get a human name.” “But Sakato sounds much cooler!” he said. “by the way. How did Sakato, that one, die?” He asked. “He died saving me in a forest fire.” “when did you meet?” “when I was eight.” *FLASHBACK* “Wow. It’s really high up here!” said an eight year old boy who had just climbed a tree. “I’m gonna build a tree house here!” He said happily. Started to climb down when a bird landed on his head. “Heh heh! Birdy! Don’t poo on my head!” he laughed. But the bird had other plans. It started pecking the boy on the head. “Ow! Quit it! Ow!” He brought up both hands the block the pecking and ended up slipping off the branch he was on. “AHHHHHHHH!” he yelled as he fell three stories to the ground. “CONFUSION!” He heard a voice yell. All of the sudden, he stopped in mid air and floated to the ground softly. “hello.” Said a bipedal cow like Pokémon with a green tipped tail and a hat like the ones Artist’s wear. “HI! Did you help me?” “Yup.” He said. “THANK YOU!” The boy yelled making him jump. The boy laughed. This creature was funny. “What are you?” the boy asked. “I’m what is called a Smeargle. The Artist Pokémon.” “You’re a Pokémon!? I love Pokémon! I especially love the Grass ones! They’re cool!” “Heh heh. What’s your name kid?” he asked. “I’m Jimmy Hanaturo! How bout you?” “my name is Sakato Gekakuna. Nice to meet you!” he held out a hand for Jimmy to shake, but Jimmy didn’t know what to do since he was only eight. “ummmm…..” “you shake it.” Sakato said. “oh. Heh heh.” Jimmy shook Sakato’s hand. “Nice to meet you, too!” *End Flashback* “Sakato.” I whispered. “ Was he a good friend?” Cameron asked. I nodded. “one of the best.” I started walking again. “Wait up!” Cameron said. I just kept walking. “Where are you going Sakato?” Cameron said as he caught up. “……” “Great, now your silent again.” I stopped in front of the only tree standing in this area. At the top was a cozy little tree house. My tree house. *FlashBack* “You really want to help!?” The little boy asked. “Of course! That’s what friends are for.” Sakato said. “YAY!” ******** Tears came to my eye’s as I remembered that day. ******** “Confusion!” Sakato yelled. The pieces of wood flew together in the air creating the floor. The little boy ran up to it and nailed it together with the nailgun he ‘borrowed’ from his dad. Then the floor flew up into the tree. “Confusion!” The little boy floated after it, laughing the whole way. He nailed the floor to the tree then looked ver the egde. “I think we’ll need a ladder! Heh heh!” “I think your right!” Sakato yelled back. They both laughed. ******** “Sakato? What’s wrong?” Cameron asked. ******** “We’re finally done!” Sakato said as he sat down in a beanbag chair in the newtree house. “Not yet!” The boy said. “Huh? What are we missing?” “This!” The boy nailed a small picture frame to the wall. In it was a picture he drew of Sakato and himself. The boy stepped back and admired his work. Sakato stood next to him. “Perfect.” ******** I started climbing up the ladder, hoping the wood would hold my wieght 15 years later. “Sakato! Where are you going!?” I just ignored him. There was something I had to get. Something important to me. ******** “I will protect you Cowlike creature!” The boy said while laughing and holding a wooden sword. Sakato couldn’t help but laugh too. “Then I shall do the same my young knight!” He grabbed a stick and stabbed at a tree. “die fiend!” The boy stabbed the tree too. “Yeah! Die!” They both fell on the ground laughing. But soon the boy’s laughs turned into coughs. “Are you ok Jimmy?” “Yeah. *cough* I’m fine *cough cough*” ******** Only a few things were left in the tree house. An old beat up Beanbag chair, A mat that said ‘Wipe Your Paws’ and the picture of Sakato and myself. I walked up to the picture and pulled it aside. Right behing it was a little safe embedded in the wall. The safe Sakato told me not to open until he died. The one I didn’t have the courage to open for 15 years. ******** “wha-What’s happening. *cough cough*” “don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” He laid me back down hoping I would go to sleep. “I won’t let all our hard work go to waste.” He climbed down the ladder and I ran to the window. Out side the entire forest was burning. Sakato walked strait up to the flames. “Confusion!” The flames started to swirl around and around. Gathering into a ball above the tree house and finally disapearing. The orest was gone except for this tree. Sakato turned around to walk back up the ladder when something glistening shot at him. It stabbed him through the chest and he fell over, not moving at all. I ran back into the tree house and huddled into a corner behind the bean bags. I thought I heard a voice so I tried to stifle my cough. ******** The combination has been stuck in my head for over 15 years now. Turn right to 13. Turn left to 13. And then turn right to 13 again. I opened the safe. Inside was a small letter to me. I was signed Sakato Dear Jimmy, If your reading this then yes, I have passed away. But fear not. I am not gone forever. I promised to protect you and I will, till the day you join me. This is my promise. Remember, I am always watching over you. (PS: Your mother knows. She always has. Don’t trust her.) Sincerely, Sakato “What’s that?” Cameron asked as he came up the ladder. “ This was from the real Sakato.” “oh.” Inside the letter was a little necklace. The first one I ever made. The one I made for Sakato. ******** “Jimmy. Come on out. The danger is gone.” “Mommy?” “yes dear. Please come out.” The boy came out from behind the bean bags. He then ran up and hugged his mom. Then the tears started to flow. “Mommy! My friend died! My friend died!” “Oh honey. It’ll be alright. Mommy’s here now. ******** “She killed him” I muttered. “What?” “She killed him!” I said. Anger growing in my voice. “Who?” “My mother killed Sakato! It was her!” “What!?” I stormed out of the tree house. “Sakato! Wait!” “I’m gonna murder her!” “Sakato! Shouldn’t you think this through!?” I ripped of my huminizing ring, reverting back to my Vaporeon self. “I’ve been wondering who it was for 15 years. I’m done thinking!” And I ran off. Hey Cameron, my page is all good but I need to make pages for Bear and Tyler. Also, I need to get a picture made of Austin. -.- Happy to be here! :D XGBlue 23:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC)XGBlue Hey, cuz, I got the John Dason profile up. If there's anything I'm missing, please tell me. John the Dewott 19:20, January 8, 2012 (UTC)